Wacky Transforation
by Taki-nee-chan
Summary: A story about how the arcobaleno are transformed into different things and to different places. Slso their reactions to this and others. POV switch between characters main POV Skull. Suggestions or requset for transformations of fandoms to stick them in the middle of are welcome :) enjoy!
1. prologue

I don't own KHR

Each chapter will have the arcobleno turn into different things and trying to find a way to live with it.

_This =_ thoughts

**before a sentence is my side notes

* * *

It was an average day at the Carcase mansion in Italy until Skull had received a mysterious letter from Checker face. It had appeared on the inside of his helmet after he taken it off.

~~The letter~~

"Why hello little cloud. It's been a few months since I've seen you last. If you and the other arcobaleno come to Namimori I can change the effect of your curse."

**They may not technically be cursed still but there still babies**

"The other arcobaleno have also received similar letters"

"Do try not to be late".

Skull now in his room fell back onto his bead trying to think over the situation.

"_What does he mean by change the nature of the curse? Are we going to become old or a bug! That can't happen to the great skull-sama"_

-buzz- -buzz- Skulls phone vibration interrupted him from his thoughts. It was from a restricted number.

"Ugh WHAT" skull annoyed answered.

"What was that lackey" Reborn answered sharply.

"N-nothing sempai w-what can I do for you"

"Well idiot did you get the letter"

"Yes I did"

"Good then get her now and don't be late or else"

"Y-yes sempai"

With that the call was over. Fearing what Reborn would do to him, he stumbled around his room packing very quickly. As well as boarding the next flight to Japan.

Upon arrival not knowing where to go to find Checker face he decided to go to the Vongola Decimo's house.

~~arrival at Tsuna's house~~

Skull quite loudly knocked on the door several times. It was eventually opened by Lambo.

"If you wish to enter you must become Lambo's servant bwahahaha"

"The great Skull-sasn is only Reborn's la- I mean I am no one's server". Angry Skull pushed Lambo.

"Gottta stay calm…." He then started to cry throwing grenades everywhere.

"W_WHAt you crazy cow brat how dare you attack he great Skull' at the end of this he was hit by a grenade.

-**bang- -bang – **two gun shots fired near both Skull and Lambo's heads

"Oi why did you idiots wake me from my nap" said Reborn with a glint in his eye.

"Bwahaha Reborn the awesome hitman Lambo will now defeat you"

Reborn then jumped onto Lambos head from his spot on the stirs. This action knocking him out.

"S-sorry sempai"

"Its fine this time but, if you do it again" Reborn points Leon at Skull.

"Y-y-es sir"

"Good, the others have been here for a while and the destination for the ceremony is the roof of Namimori middle".

"Ok so when are we going to go" Reborn kicks skull in the head

"Now of course idiot"

~~The arcobaleno arrive at the roof~~

"This better be over quickly or I might have to charge someone" said Viper (Mammon)

"We'll it'll be interesting to see what this change is" Fon added.

"_Maybe it'll provide good research material_" Verde thought

"Whatever it is he better get here, korra"

"I don't know you kid's decided to come along but you better not get in the way" Reborn said

/the Vongola Decimo family, Simone family decided to come/

"Well I'm just worried about you Reborn" Tsuna quietly responded

Reborn jumping and hitting Tsuna in the stomach.

"I don't need, my dame student looking after me"

-a loud roaring noise accompanied by a large ball of sky flames with Checker face appearing in the center_

"Hello little arcobaleno so I see you decided to accept my offer good"

"Of course we did, Korra"

"Very well than I will change the effect of our curses. I will need all of you to form a circle"

"Good, now I will start"

-Checkers face encompass the arcobaleno. Their forms start to change into….

Prologue end

* * *

Each chapter of the story will be alternate transformations for the arcobaleno. Each chapter will be separate from one another unless I get a request to add to a chapter.

Next chapter will be them between the ages of 10-14 with neko ears and tails

I will take suggestions for what they will turn into next :)


	2. Neko part 1

I own nothing

**Hi i****mportant ****I'm posting the first half well more like 1/3 of this chapter since I don't know if anyone is actually interested in this story if people are then I'll post the rest tomorrow**

Hi I'm back I had to buy a new subscription to word so I couldn't post so sorry and like always suggestions welcome

* * *

All of the arcobaleno appeared out of the smoke appearing to look to be about 10 with ears and tails matching their hair color. Manny of the on lookers began to laugh.

Skull

"Hey he tricked us I'm not even that much taller. Is that what you're laughing at" He looks away pouting.

Enma pounces on skull and begins to nuzzle him.

"W-what are you doing I'm not some child or animal y-you can't do this ti the great skull-sama"

As he's saying this he sees his tail appear.

"Why why do I have a tail what's happening"

"Shh Skull you can just come live with me and I'll take care of you just like my other kitties but maybe Adel will let me keep you in the house since your partly human"(sorry if I messed up her name completely)

Slightly blushing he replies'-I'm not some ones pet "even while saying this he makes no move to leave Emma's embrace.

Enma giving Adel a puppy dog face "So can I keep him, can I pleaseeee"

"No" is her initial response but Enmas look just keeps getting more adorable.

"Ugh fine but you better clean up after him got it "

Beaming he answers "of course" looking down at Skull "you hear than your now staying with us and a part of my family"

"Y-you can't just make that decision for me" looking down and blushing deeply Skull considers how it would be nice to be accepted and taken care of by Enma "F-fine I guess I'll stay with you but let me look in a mirror first"

Looking in a floor length mirror that appeared out of nowhere skull sees he's in a long white shirt and half as tall as Enma even with his ears height also his tail is long with purple fur and a purple bow in the end.

"iSee your really cute now let's get you home and some milk" Enma then picks Skull up and takes him down the stairway of the roof.

"Bye Tsuna have fun with neko-Reborn"

* * *

Reborn

He was keeping out of sight and after his lackey left with the Simone family he decided to see how he looked in the mirror. He was the same height as skull and with a similar shirt but he also had holes in his fedora for his ears and an orange bow on his tail that he quickly removed even though he's now part cat he didn't need people thinking he's gone soft .

"HEIIIIIIIII R-Reborn y-you have a tail an-and cat ears"

Jumping and kicking his student in the stomach in the process flinging him into the wall.

"what was that for Reborn"

"Being dame that's what"

"But your"

" So I don't see how this changes anything I'm still your tutor"

Giving a sharp to all who were there.

"isn't that right"

In unison they all said "but of course" well except the Varia who were busy tormenting their mist.

" alright Dame Tsuna lets go home"

" "yes Reborn"

And with that Decimo and his guardians left


End file.
